1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus capable of stapling sheets.
2. Related Background Art
A prior art copying apparatus capable of stapling sheets can staple at only a predetermined position regardless of an orientation of an image. As a result, stapling is made at a position other than a top left of the image and this makes the paging of the stapled sheets inconvenient.